Greetings from the death
by sunnybunny
Summary: Lucas has an unpleasant encounter with a young woman… Crossover between SeaQuest and a known horror movie. UPDATED
1. First encounter

Disclaimer: SeaQuest isn't mine and so on…

Summary: Horror, a crossover SeaQuest/some horror movie you possibly know (it is your time to guess ;-), but I think it is easy to find out).

In my version, we have the staff of the second series and some people I liked from the first one.

Apologies: I apologize, there probably are a lot of mistakes. English is neither my first nor my second language.

* * *

How could this possibly be happening? Dead in his tracks, Lucas was kneeling on the cold steel floor. The face of a black-haired woman was just a metre away, focusing on him with eyes widened by terror and a pure, maleficent anger. Strains of dry blood covered her face and she emitted a strange crackling noise.

Yet the day had begun strange as well…

* * *

**Some hours earlier…**

It was the buzzer that rescued him from nightmares full of monsters and dark creatures. A horrible, blood-freezing noise was still echoing in his mind, causing him a terrible headache.

"I hate these days, you awake and you are already tired…"

He rapidly turned his head as he noticed that a shadow was moving besides him. But the shadow turned out to be his companion Tony Piccolo; apparently the nightmares were still playing tricks on him.

"Hey Luke, you finally wake up. You should hurry, I thought you promised Ford to repair the communication systems on Med-Bay."

A quick glance at the clock revealed Lukas that he obviously was far more than "late". Just a second later he was standing upright in the room, trying to put his clothes on as fast as possible.

"Why didn't you wake me up Tony? You know that Ford will be angry as hell!"

"I tried Luke, but you were sleeping very deep and mumbling "Go away" "Leave me alone" when I tried to wake you up. Sorry buddy, I thought you were having pleasant dreams you don't want to be awaken from."

And with these words Piccolo left the cabin and closed the heavy iron door behind him. What a pitiful way to start the day…

* * *

When Lucas finally reached MedBay, an angry looking Commander Ford was talking to Dr. Westphalen. Both turned their head to him when he entered the room, totally exhausted because of running through half of the Sea Quests corridors. After taking a few deep breaths he decided to take the initiative:

"Commander Ford, I am very sorry for my lateness. I will fix the system immediately. Its just that…"

But Ford didn't gave him the chance to explain his delay any further.

"I am sorry Lucas, but this isn't the first time you are so late."

he said slightly infuriated,

"I think this should have been the last time to happen so. You have a new order now. First: you go to Deck D, Cabin 26. Its some sort of storage room and I want you to put it in order and clean it from the roof to the floor. And the second order is the repair the communication systems on MedBay. Understood?"

"But, isn't it more important to…"

"It doesn't matter what is more important. This order is for you to learn to be more disciplinary. And if I were you, I would already have started by now, or you will be working until late after midnight."

* * *

When Lucas entered the room, he lost even his last small ray of hope. This so called "storage room" was a complete disaster. There were hundreds of bottles, cans and electric devices all mixed up on different shelves and on the floor.

While starting to put some order in this chaos-reigned room, many thoughts passed through Lucas aching head.

In the end, this was his own fault. He could perfectly understand why Ford made him do this. Those horrible nightmares were haunting him for weeks now. They were always invaded by shadowy, black figures, emitting those blood-freezing, crackling noises.

Those sounds sometimes seemed to reverberate in his mind for the whole morning, causing him a terrible headache and a serious lack of concentration.

The truth was that even now Lucas had the impression to hear that crackling noise.

Lucas was about to put a peach tan back in his place on the shelf when he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt an aggressive, overwhelming cold invading his bones. He felt his knees go weak under the pressure of a terrible realization.

An enormous effort was necessary to persuade his shaking legs to take a step back from the shelf he was painfully fixating his eyes on.

The low, crackling sound was no longer a simple imaginationcrated byhis overstressed mind. It was barely audible, but it unmistakably was that noise that was haunting him night by night in his never decreasing nightmares.

It was only a small relief to Lucas that there apparently still were a shelf and a heavy iron wall between himself and the author of the noise.

Abruptly, the sound ceased and silence fell upon the messy room. The only thing to be heard was Lucas irregular, hasty breath and maybe the slight sound of cackling teeth.

"It must have been my imagination",

Lucas thought and his breath began to calm down. Still, he had to fight against a new feeling: curiosity. Fear invaded him once again when he realized that he already had moved the shelf aside to unveil the wall that was hidden behind.

But it wasn't a wall. It unfortunately was a door.

Lucas mind was almost at the edge of collapsing when he felt his hands moving towards the huge iron wheel. Was his imagination playing a trick on him or was the wheel really feeling as cold as ice? Unable to decide if his fear or his curiosity were more powerful, the door opened with a soft, harmless "whoosh".

Lucas breath was once againimpossible to control, and it wasdifficult for himto stand on his legs anymore, because almost every bit of self-possession had ceased.

He slowly and carefully opened the huge door, just to be shocked by the unexpected sight…

…of an totally empty room.

Lucas felt a stone falling from his whole body and the strange shivering that had infected him disappeared.

"Of course it was just my imagination…"

he said while turning around to leave the small empty room,

"…there are no monsters making…"

Lucas abruptly lost his voice. He just wished never to have come here. Once again, he felt the cold invading his bones, he felt like losing every bit of control of his legs and his heart beating were almost drowning out what were causing him so much fear.

The horrible crackling sound was back.

But now, it was MUCH louder than ever before.

When Lucas fearfully turned around, he wasn't disappointed in his sad expectations.

A woman, dressed in a pitch-black gown, was standing just a metre away. Her pale, almost white skin was in sharp contrast to her dress and her black hair. Her face weren't visible, as her hair was obscuring it. With her inanimate behaviour, she would have passed as a statue, but the horrible noise was unmistakably originated by this _person_.

Just when Lucas was about to slowly turn around and then start a run for his life, the black woman raised her head, revealing her blood-stained face and a pair of angry eyes focusing on Lucas. At the same time, the crackling noise from her opened mouth increased and got sharper.

Yet the last bit of strength disappeared from Lucas legs and he silently fell on his knees, eyes widened, paralysed with terror.

How would he possibly get out of this one?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It will take me some time to post the next one, as I have a lot to do in school right now (Abi).

Please review if you want to read more!


	2. Only a vision?

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or any of its characters.

Thanks to every one for the reviews! I am glad you like the story so far.

Special thanks to KatKnits00, my beta-reader !

* * *

How could he possibly get out of this one?

His heartbeat seemed to stop dead in its tracks when Lucas noticed the woman slowly raising an arm in his direction.

At the same time, he was tortured by shy, cautious footsteps approaching from the opened iron door behind him. With an inhuman effort he managed to move his eyes away from the approaching nightmare just to be relieved with the sight of Commander Jonathan Ford, standing inside the door with a puzzled look on his face. Two relatively young Ensigns were accompanying him.

"What are you doing on the floor, Lucas?" he asked without malevolence, but with pure worry for his youngest crewmember. He definitely saw the pain and fear reflecting in Lucas pale, totally blood-drawn face.

Once again Lucas took the very last bit of strength left in his body to point his finger at the shadowy figure standing in front of him.

But she wasn't there anymore.

On one side he felt unbelievably relieved, but at the same time he still felt the presence of an inexplicable force.

"I never saw this room on the seaQuest plans…"

Ford mumbled, while giving the room a quick, overall glance. The next moment he crouched beside Lucas, who was still focusing on an empty wall, with a face as pale as a sheet of paper and a shaking arm still pointing at a bare iron wall.

"Hey Lucas, I'm sorry if the storage room overcharged you. It is a total mess, isn't it?"

But his words didn't seem to reach Lucas mind and so he gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lucas? Are you alright?"

Finally Lucas seemed to awaken from his trance just in time to hear both Ensigns giggle about the strange behaviour he was obviously showing.

His knees were still trembling almost uncontrollably when he tried to stand up. For a moment Ford thought that Lucas would lose his balance, but in the end Lucas caught the balance by himself and took a step in the direction of the open door.

"If you don't mind…" he said, exhaustion clearly audible in his words,

"…I would prefer to repair the communication systems for Medbay."

Lucas didn't have a mind to tell the Commander anything of what he had experienced – he was surely not the right person to be talking to about creepy appearances in a hidden room.

"Of course," Ford replied somewhat confused, "it will be alright."

* * *

Lucas was glad when he finally reached MedBay, because he knew that the distance between himself and that horrible room was as big as possible. He immediately connected the terminal, switching on the screen and the loudspeakers. His heart was still racing and his mind was distracted by thousands of thoughts and emotions. The possibility to concentrate on one task seemed seductive to him. Maybe it would help him to forget what he just experienced.

When the system finally started to work he immediately began to type dozens of program lines, his fingers dancing on the keyboard as if trying to bet a new record. At least it helped him to calm down his trembling body. But his mind still couldn't find some rest and he again drifted off into visions and pictures of that horrible woman with the long black hair.

There were so many questions twisting and turning around in his mind, that he wasn't capable of thinking about the answer to one of them: Where did that woman come from, why did she disappear like a ghost and why had he been dreaming of their encounter?

Was he really going nuts and everything had been created by his own twisted mind?

Suddenly, the loudspeakers emitted a painfully high-pitched tone, which was followed by a horrible, blood-freezing…

… crackling sound.

Lucas had to fight against the wish to scream out loud. He took a step back from the terminal he had been working at, just to notice that the program lines he had been working at for more then half an hour had disappeared. Instead of them, two single words appeared on the flickering screen.

**Ju On**

Those words made no sense to him and the only thought that dominated his mind was to remove the connector to interrupt the power supply. Both the words on the screen and the horrible noise from the loudspeakers ceased and gave in to complete silence.

Lucas immediately turned around and left MedBay, not knowing if the presence of an unknown force or that new arisen silence was creepier. He just wished to be in a place with MANY people, where he wouldn't be alone to be tortured by those visions.

The mess seemed the ideal place if your wish is not to be alone.

He was so quick in leaving MedBay that he didn't notice the crackling sound arise again from the disconnected loudspeakers…

* * *

Sorry for this one being so short, but I thought it's a rather good moment to stop it here, keeping up the tension . 


	3. The first clue

Thanks to dolphinology, Swasti, wolenczak2004 and RavynJensen for the reviews!

Swasti: I can't tell you which horror-movie it's based on, because the story will be far more entertaining if you don't know it.

Thanks to my beta-reader KatKnits00!

* * *

Greetings from the death

Chapter 3

When Lucas finally reached the mess hall, he was glad to see dozens of known and unknown faces of SeaQuest crewmembers. He immediately spotted Tim in a far away corner, sitting silently at an iron table with a huge dictionary, probably trying to master a new, exotic language.

Although he neither was hungry nor had any appetite, he picked up a tray and took an over-dimensional plate of spaghetti and some indefinable chocolate dessert.

He quickly headed into Tim's direction, trying not to catch the attention of Captain Bridger, who was sitting at a table close to where he was moving – it just wasn't the right moment to receive any kind of parental protection – he just needed to talk to a friend to calm himself down.

"Hi Tim", Lucas said nervously while sitting down across front of his mate. Tim obviously needed a few seconds to clear his mind from some unknown vocabulary, until he finally realized Lucas presence at the table.

"Oh, hi. Sorry Lucas, I'm so into studying Italian…"

After saying this, Tim's face darkened and the slight smile that was always lying on his face when he was studying faded away.

"Ford told us that you found some sort of hidden room on Deck C. He said you didn't look very well when they found you. As if you had seen a ghost…",

he stated with worry in his voice.

Lucas had to swallow hard to impede himself from speaking those treasonable words that were already lying on his tongue – he hadn't the intention to talk to anyone about what he had witnessed. In the end, they all would be thinking he had gone crazy.

He almost believed that himself.

"No, it's alright."

Lucas stated a little more coldly then intended.

"I'm just not feeling very well today."

he added, trying to dissipate any suspicion Tim could possibly be having.

After a short silence falling upon both of them, the smile on Tim's face came back as suddenly at it had disappeared.

"Okay, if you say so…"

Tim said while shoving a large fork of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Isis jud itremeberd myo tatsory"

"What?"

Even in his shaken condition, Lucas weren't able to hide a smirk when he heard Tim's attempts to communicate.

"I won't be able to understand a word if you're attempting to talk and eat at the same time…"

"Sorrrry Luk…",

Tim said while trying to gulp down the contents of his mouth. When he finally made it, he tried once again.

"I said that it just reminds of that story we tell the newbies when they come on board. You know, the one with the murder…"

"Which one?"

Lucas asked intrigued.

"Well, you know…",

Tim began to tell, trying to imitate a creepy horror-movie voice,

"It presumably was a few days before the seaQuest went on its first trip. Last arrangements and repairs were done. A young technical assistant was killed by her boyfriend when she was working in one of the cabins. He did it out of jealousy, because he had found out that she had been having an affair with another crewmember. He strangled her, and then he shot himself. Strangely, up today nobody remembers where it happened. As if the room had disappeared…

Of course we tell the newbies that her ghost is still wandering around or that maybe their new cabin is the one in which the she was killed. Some superstitious people even believe it, it's funny."

When Tim had ended his speech, Lucas knew that he had to ask, even if he didn't want to hear the answer.

"And you don't possibly know if that woman was of Asian origin? With long black hair…"

Tim's face suddenly became angry looking.

"So you DO know the story. It was wondering me anyhow; everybody knows that story of the Japanese girl…"

Lucas heart was pounding uncontrollably. Not only because the fear increased once more, but also because of a childish enthusiasm that told him that he had found the first clue to solve the mystery of the black haired woman. His thoughts were merely interrupted by a disgusted groan from Tim.

"Look at this, isn't it disgusting?"

He held his fork into Lucas direction, pointing at something black that had been rolled up among the spaghetti.

It was a long black hair.

"Not only are the meals are getting worse day by day, now they aren't even capable of abiding the hygienic guidelines." He said, obviously without having appetite anymore.

Meanwhile, Lucas had felt his stomach twist and turn into every possible direction.

He realized that there was no place to be safe from those visions haunting him. And the presence of friends didn't help either. With a sudden movement, he not only stood up but also managed to throw down his tray with the still untouched spaghetti and the indefinable dessert.

Suddenly, everyone was looking at him and he noticed his face flushing.

"Wonderful,"

he thought,

"this is just the right way to avoid attention."

But he really didn't care explaining his sudden emotional outburst. He walked through the mess hall as fast as it was possible without running, while pairs of worried, puzzled or amused eyes followed him until he walked through the door to the corridor.

Poor Tim was watching incredulously while every pair of eyes now seemed to focus on him, with one pair outstanding from all the others.

"O Neill…",

Captain Bridger said with anger in his voice.

"But… I… I really didn't…"

* * *

I hope Italian wasn't one of the six languages Tim had already mastered in the show .

This chapter hadn't so much suspense, but I had to write it because of the storyline. In the end, this chapter almost ended up being ironic…

In the next one the curse awaits its first victim.


	4. The first victim

I'm so sorry, it's been such a long time since I last updated . I've been extremely busy with school, but now I'm finished once and for all.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're really helping me to keep up working on this stuff .

Sorry for the mistakes this time! And I have no idea if those little machines flying around the SeaQuest are called POD, so sorry if that's wrong…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings from the death

Chapter 4

A strange dizziness was overwhelming Lucas while walking through the cold corridors towards his cabin. Not only the embarrassing situation in the mess hall but also that creepy, inexplicable presence surrounding him made his senses go nuts.

Right now, he had the impression that the walls were reflecting the sound of cautious but malevolent foot-steps, following him just a few metres behind his back. The shiver running down his spine made him walk quicker, but the echo of the threatening foot-steps still haunted him. When he finally reached his cabin he quickly threw the door open…

…a few centimetres.

An over-human force was impeding him to open the door completely. He approached the small slit he had been capable to open to take a look inside and to possibly scold Tony for leaving his bag once again in front of the door. But there obviously was no Tony Piccolo inside the cabin. He leaned over and observed the small slit in the door more thoroughly. But instead of receiving an overall view of the room's interior…

… a black, bloodshot eye slid into his vision.

With a loud gasp Lucas fell backwards on the floor, his heart stopping to beat for several seconds.

The door slowly slid open, revealing the blood-stained face of the black-haired woman. When her skinny body enveloped in a black gown came into sight, she opened her mouth to reveal the crackling sound once again.

Half laying, half sitting on the floor, Lucas weren't capable of reacting. The fear made him regress, until the corridors wall impeded him to move further backwards.

The blood-besmeared woman took a first step into his direction, when Lucas heard his name being called from down the corridor.

"Lucas, let me talk to you."

A quick glance into the direction the voice had been coming from revealed him a worried looking Captain Bridger about to turn around the corner. In the same moment he heard the cabin door in front of him being shut with a tremendous noise and the woman had disappeared once again.

Lucas was still leaning against the wall and focusing on the closed iron door when Captain Bridger approached, signalling worry and confusion at the same time.

"Lucas?"

Bridger was shocked when Lucas eyes slowly drifted into his direction, but without focusing on him, as if his young protégé had lost every sense of reality. He bent down and gently laid a hand on Lucas shoulder.

"Lucas, are you alright?"

Recognition fought his way back into Lucas lifeless eyes and a barely audible whisper escaped his lips.

"Yes, I think so."

"You THINK so!",

Bridger stated worriedly,

"I think that's not enough…"

The Captain was about to tell Lucas a lesson about taking the responsibility for his own health, when his PAL came into life.

"_Captain, we need you on Bridge. We have a… well…a problem here…"_

Once again, Captain Bridger was worried by the shocked expression Lucas face had adopted after listening to the crackling sounds emitted by the P.A.L.

"I'll be there in a moment.",

the Captain transmitted to the Bridge. With a more soothingly tone of voice, he turned over to Lucas:

"Lucas, you come with me, I won't let you alone. You seem to be in some state of shock. I don't know if you once again forgot to eat for several days or if you tried to beat a new record on lack of sleep, but right now I will keep an eye on you, understood?

Lucas only nodded in agreement, as he weren't sure to be able to make his tongue speak coherent words anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bridger and Lucas finally reached the Bridge, they immediately noticed the complete silence the room was filled with. The whole crew seemed exceptionally concentrated on something that obviously couldn't be seen, but heard. Both Lucas and the Captain sat down and listened to the tons of water that were whirling around the Sea Quest. But they heard nothing else.

Just when Bridger was about to ask Commander Ford what exactly they were trying to hear, he noticed a very weak, but steady knock apparently originated on the outer coat. It somehow scared the sophisticated seamen, as it reminded him of somebody desperately knocking on a door to receive shelter.

"It's probably something interlocked outside.",

Bridger stated coolly in contrast to his inner suspicions,

"Mr Piccolo, send a POD so we can see what's causing that noise. And switch it on the screen."

Lucas was observing the screen with a worse feeling than ever before. So many bad and inexplicable things had been happening over the last few hours that his hopes had dropped to a new level.

When the camera of the POD approached the strange, knocking noise, he wished to be capable of closing his eyes, but he weren't. He was forced by his own curiosity to watch the lens of the POD focusing on the contour of a human body on the outer coat of the Sea Quest. A human body, inhumanly twisted, with its leg interlocked between two steps of the metal staircase which were meant only to be used on the surface. The moving water was knocking his head against the iron coat incessantly. His eyes and mouth were open in despair, the brutality of his death clearly visible in his face.

"Oh my God!",

O'Neill said shocked,

"Look, he doesn't even wear a diving suit, it's IMPOSSIBLE to move in the icy water without one. To say nothing of the lack of oxygen…"

"Somebody must have taken him there, there's no other explanation. And whoever it was, he wanted us to find him.",

Commander Ford added.

Lucas was the only one who really knew what was happening. In the moment he had been able to look into the distorted face of the dead person, he knew the game was going to be far more serious than he ever thought.

Because he knew that man. The victim was one of the young Ensigns that had been accompanying Commander Ford when he found Lucas in the room of the black-haired woman.

"Ju On…",

Lucas thought, a desperate grin appearing on his lips,

"A curse without escape…"

The next moment everything went black around him, his pained mind eager to find some fairly needed rest from the nightmares that were haunting him both in reality and in dreams…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's been such a long time and now it is such a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
